louder
by purple-llama-of-2011
Summary: rima catches nagihiko cheating on her with amu.she runs for comfort only to find it with- ikuto?will new love spring up or will their ex's ruin it all? read to find out!
1. louder

**Gigi-Chan: I'm back and with my brand new second story**

**Kukai: what are the pairings**

**Gigi-Chan: this time I'm doing an ultra rare pairing, drum roll **

**Yaya: dun, dun, dun, dun**

**Gigi-Chan: wasn't looking for jaws but okay the pairing is Rima and Ikuto**

**Ikuto/ Rima: what?**

**Gigi-Chan: Yaya please do disclaimer before they kill me! **

**Yaya: sure thing! Gigi-Chan does not own anything except the story line **

"Nagihiko, I don't ever want to see your damn face ever again!" rima screamed

**~*** _flashback*~_

_Rima had forgotten her home work in homeroom today and she wasn't too happy she had to go back_

_**Rima's p.o.v**__**.**_

'_**God dammit of all freaking day to leave my notebook in class I chose the one that both my parents are in the car!' I thought angrily, mentally slapping myself. I slid open the door to Nikaido-sensi's room and stormed in. i stopped at my very first steps into the room. Nagihiko (my boyfriend) and amu (my best friend) were sucking each other's faces off!**_

"_**WHAT THE HELL!" were the only words that decided to form in my mind and come out my throat**_

_**The two forbidden lovers pulled away and looked over at me shocked**_

"_**Rima it's not what it loo-"nagihiko tried to explain, but I cut him off**_

"_**Well it just so happens to look like my boyfriend and my oh so lovely best friend were sucking each other's faces off!" I screamed my face turning red from sheer anger**_

"_**And amu aren't you dating your oh so perfect boyfriend, Ikuto? Or was that just an excuse so that you two could make out behind my back" I added, tears rolling freely down my face. Nagihiko reached out to grabbed my hand but I scratched him**_

"_**Don't you dare try to touch me you two-timing man whore, just pretend I didn't see this, better yet just pretend we never met" I yelled, I then turned to Amu" And don't think for a second that I won't inform Ikuto of this, oh yeah and don't even consider trying to face from this day on!"I finished my yelling by abruptly walking out of the room, with them calling out my name. I felt someone grab my wrist. the mysterious hand spun me around to face them. It was nagihiko**_

"_**Nagihiko, I don't ever want to see your damn face ever again!" I screamed**_

_**~*end flashback*~**_

Rima slapped nagihiko across his face the instant she said that. He let go of rima to hold his now swollen cheek.

_Rima's p.o.v_

After I slapped him I made a break for it. I ran straight out of the school, past my parent car, and headed straight to the park. While I was running people kept giving weird and sympathetic look. I don't need sympathy. I don't need any body but myself in this fucked up world. I saw the park about 1/8th of a mile away. I picked up my speed and ran across the street while the light was still on stop. I stopped running when I reached the peaceful confines of the shade. I walked to the nearest bench, and once my bottom hit the bench I broke down crying. Passing people must have pitied me. It made me angrier and angrier with every passing moment. I heard the leaves rustle above me. I looked up and saw a black figure watching me. Oh, okay just kidnap me just to finish off my oh so perfect day. I closed my eyes and waited for the chloroform drenched cloth to hit my face.

"You okay creampuff?" wait, only one person ever called me that. Ikuto? in the past two years me and Ikuto became extremely close. Overtime I had developed the nickname 'creampuff' and he was 'kitty-boy' to me.

I looked up to see a blue haired and eyed perv staring down at me. I do if I was going to tell him about amu might as well do it now

"Ikuto do you want to know why I'm crying?" I stated. he nodded in response a bit shocked about how soft my voice was.

"Well how do I say this? I caught my boyfriend sucking faces with your girlfriend eating each other faces" I yelled looking away from him

I felt him sit down next to me and put an arm around me. I turned around and cried onto his chest. I felt something wet land on my head. I looked up and saw that Ikuto was crying silently. I heard thunder in the distance. Before I even had a chance to completely understand the situation, it started to rain. Hard.

"Rima, why don't you just sing out your pain like you always do when your parents fight, it always made you feel better before?" Ikuto questioned. I knew that he wanted me to sing because it always made him feel better too.

"What song could possibly sum up our pain Ikuto, our first love just cheated us both!" I yelled in frustration

Ikuto was determined to make me sing. He pulled out his iPod and pressed play

"Rima I created the backbeat of a song, but you have to think of the lyrics" he said with the same determined kitty look in his eyes. He knew I couldn't resist it when he had new songs. I always wanted to hear how the song would sound. I gave in and told him to turn it up louder four times before I started singing.

I'm staring out of my window  
>And the rain is pouring down<br>When you left, I was so low  
>But I'm not gonna drown<p>

I don't need no shoulder  
>I'm gonna be a soldier<br>I just wanna feel somethin' I don't understand

I'm just gonna run right through the rain  
>I'm just gonna dance right through the pain<br>I just wanna feel that rhythm, feel that drum  
>Let my heart beat louder<br>Let my heart speak louder than my head (head, head, head)  
>Heart beat louder than my head (head, head, head)<br>Heart speak louder  
>Wanna feel that rhythm, feel that drum<br>Let my heart beat louder  
>Let my heart speak louder than my head<p>

I, I am over over thinking of how to get you back  
>I'm checking out for the weekend<br>And I ain't going back

I don't need no shoulder  
>I'm gonna be a soldier<br>I just wanna feel somethin' I don't understand  
>I'm just gonna run right through the rain<br>I'm just gonna dance right through the pain  
>I just wanna feel that rhythm, feel that drum<br>Let my heart beat louder  
>Let my heart speak louder than my head (head, head, head)<br>Heart beat louder than my head (head, head, head)  
>Heart speak louder<br>Wanna feel that rhythm, feel that drum  
>Let my heart beat louder<br>Let my heart speak louder than my head

Oh, letting go  
>Yet it feel so good, so right<br>Oh, all I know  
>Is that I let my heart beat<br>Heart speak louder than my louder than my  
>Heart beat heart speak louder than my louder than my<br>Heart beat heart speak louder than my louder than my louder, louder, louder, louder

I'm just gonna run right through the rain  
>I'm just gonna dance right through the pain<br>I just wanna feel that rhythm, feel that drum  
>Let my heart beat louder<br>Let my heart speak louder than my head (head, head, head)  
>Heart beat louder than my head (head, head, head)<br>Heart speak louder  
>Wanna feel that rhythm, feel that drum<br>Let my heart beat louder  
>Let my heart speak louder than my head<p>

When I finished singing I can see Ikuto looking at me with a smile. I could tell that he felt better but wasn't completely happy. I was 70% better but like Ikuto I still felt a huge hole in my heart. I mean who wouldn't. The person you've spent the last two years loving just took your trust and stabbed you in the

back. I walked over to Ikuto had wrapped my arms around him, which was pretty hard seeing as how I'm so tiny and he's so big. We sat there for about 2 minutes before we heard voice call out our names in the rain. We faced the direction of the sound and glared as we saw the approaching figures. I knew that they weren't going to just stay away from me and Ikuto. I glanced at him as if asking '_are you ready?'_. He nodded his head and prepared for the worst.

**Gigi-Chan: so what do you think?**

**Amu: why would you turn my best friend against me and then make me kiss nagihiko AND lose my boyfriend**

**Ikuto: I don't mind dating rima at all. I'm actually kind of looking forward to what happens next.**

**Rima: I'm with Ikuto too. I don't mind dating kitty-man here. He's kind of hot, amu why would you pass this hotness up for a guy that looks like a girl and cross dressed as on also?**

**Nagihiko: why would you make rima hate me, and would you say that Ikuto was better than me?**

**Rima, Gigi-Chan, and amu: yes. **

**Utau: do me, Yaya, and Kukai ever come in on this story?**

**Gigi-Chan: of course, along with about 4 OC's. I'll choose the OC's by choosing the first reviewers ideas! Well that's all for now! Ja Ne! **


	2. out with the slut, in with the band

**Gigi-Chan: okay before I start this next chapter I have to explain something. my best friend emme was over the day I posted. She, being a fanfiction junkie like me, read it. But since I was logged in when she read my story she decided to post her opinion with my name. Yeah. If you read the review you now know she conceited like that.**

**Ikuto: yeah, yeah stop telling people about your lame life and get on with the story, I'm actually kind of starting to like the plot.**

**Rima: you make me sound like I'm straight out of high school musical**

**Gigi-Chan: okay! Stop your bitchin' and moanin and Yaya please do disclaimer!**

**Yaya: Gigi- Chan does not own any songs or shugo chara **

**Oh, and I forgot to mention that the guardians are all 17, Ikuto is 19**

I pulled away from our hug and watched the cheaters approach us. Once they caught up to us I spoke out.

"We don't want to hear your excuses. I think I speak for both me and Ikuto when I say it's over. We don't want to deal with the heartbreak anymore" rima said, a new round of tears forming in her eyes

"Amu just for the record I already knew about your daily classroom affairs. So, don't even try to deny it. You and nagihiko can go and live your lives together without worrying about us" Ikuto shouted, trying to hold back his betrayal

"NO! I'm not going to lose you to some dumb blonde that calls you kitty-boy! I want you and no one is going to change that" amu yelled her selfishness completely taking over

"Amu, let's just go they obviously get that there is nothing stopping us dating now. Rima I truly liked you but you were a total bitch, just saying" nagihiko said with a smirk

I heard Ikuto growl from above me. I gave the scariest glare ever to them. I grabbed Ikuto and pulled him away, avoiding a fight between the males.

"God dammit! Why did you pull me away, he just insulted you and you walk way!" Ikuto screamed at me

"Ikuto he's not worth it. Neither of them were worth it." I said grabbing his arm

I dragged him to a nearby bench and forced him to sit down. I looked him straight in the eye while holding his face.

"Ikuto I'll make you a deal. If I sing whenever you want me to, will you please calm down" I pleaded hoping my voice would reach mind. he nodded in response. I knew it was a lot to give but my heart ached whenever I saw him so angry.

"I want you to sing in my band then. Amu was our lead singer, but now that she's gone you have to replace her" Ikuto said with a smirk. What the fuck? Is the cat bipolar?

Ikuto started to walk away, dragging me with him. I knew where we were going. His garage band.

~*time skip*~

I stood in front of his band, sweat dropping at their shocked faces. in case you're wondering the band consisted of Utau, Kukai, Yaya, and Emma(**A/N: I'm sorry but my bestie held the whole first four reviewer thing, plus she gave me candy -.-''')**

"What do you mean Amu's out of the band? How do we know that this Blondie can even sing!" Utau and Yaya screamed. Ikuto smirked in response.

"Rima you know my favorite songs" Ikuto asked

"Yea, why"

"Well those songs were made by your this band and you're going to sing it while the band plays" he stated simply

Ikuto and I walked to the mic. I heard the background music start.

(**Listen to we are the in crowd's for the win and lights out)**

ikuto

I've got a way with words  
>and it's the cause of all my problems<br>I've got my mind set  
>and that's the way it is<br>I never thought it could get this bad  
>when I had you in my pocket everything was just fine and...<br>rima  
>You've got a big mouth<br>and the streets are talking  
>about the way you walk around like you own the place<br>you've got a big mouth  
>and you shoulda shut it<br>yeah, you shoulda shut it in the first place  
>ikuto<br>just, take another look at the risks we took

both

and all the things i said  
>what were they really worth<p>

you're all talk, you can't act  
>like you're calling the shots<br>I'm the only thing that you've got 

both  
>We don't have anywhere to go but up<br>so sit back and watch us fall  
>take it back, don't react<br>don't ever forget  
>we'll make it by<br>rima  
>I can't take another second of this goddamn town<br>it's getting harder to sing...  
>dodo do do do dodo<br>These melodies of settling are starting to sting 

both  
>and everybody's talking like they know it all<br>conducting social symphonies  
>you're all talk<br>you can't act like you're calling the shots  
>I'm the only thing left you got<p>

We don't have anywhere to go but up  
>so sit back and watch us fall<br>take it back, don't react  
>don't ever forget<br>we'll make it by

We don't have anywhere to go but up  
>so sit back and watch us fall<br>take it back, don't react  
>don't ever forget<br>we'll make it by

you've got a big mouth  
>and the streets are talking<br>about the way you walk around like you own the place  
>you've got a big mouth<br>and you shoulda shut it  
>yeah, you shoulda shut it in the first place<p>

everybody's got me looking in the wrong direction x2  
>(all eyes on you, they're looking out for me)<p>

We don't have anywhere to go but up  
>so sit back and watch us fall<br>take it back, don't react  
>don't ever forget<br>we'll make it by

We don't have anywhere to go but up  
>so sit back and watch us fall<br>take it back, don't react  
>don't ever forget<br>we'll make it by

I can't take another second of this goddamn town  
>it's getting harder to sing...<p>

When the song finished everyone was stunned.

"She could be lip syncing" Utau accused

"Fine we'll play light out with her facing you to prove you wrong!" Ikuto sighed

**(Can everyone just listen to the song so I won't have to write down who's singing.)**

I've been keeping track of everything  
>Notes and maps of where I've been<br>Somehow I've always found  
>I way to sleep through unfamiliar sounds<br>I lost myself in FM airwaves  
>And found a way to keep my mind straight<br>I'm living well, at least in my head  
>And letting go of what you said<p>

Everybody come a little bit closer  
>Everybody sing a little bit louder<br>We run this town tonight

So keep your fingers crossed  
>Hide them behind you back<br>I'll hold my breath  
>And let you fill the room<br>With smoke and mirrors things look clearer  
>Just don't panic<br>So chase your words with your tongue  
>'Cause you can't avoid me now<p>

I lost track of the little things  
>The cliques at home and the guilt they bring<br>Somehow I figured out  
>How well you keep your secrets now<p>

I guess I'll keep it on the tip of my tongue  
>Another verse that won't be sung<br>Is bitterness supposed to taste this sweet to me?

Everybody come a little bit closer  
>Everybody sing a little bit louder<br>We run this town tonight

So keep your fingers crossed  
>Hide them behind you back<br>I'll hold my breath  
>And let you fill the room<br>With smoke and mirrors things look clearer  
>Just don't panic<br>So chase your words with your tongue  
>'Cause you can't avoid me now<p>

Lights out Poughkeepsie  
>You'll be just fine without me<br>Tell me the stories when I get home 

Everybody come a little bit closer  
>Everybody sing a little bit louder<br>We run this town tonight

So keep your fingers crossed  
>Hide them behind you back<br>I'll hold my breath  
>And let you fill the room<br>With smoke and mirrors things look clearer  
>Just don't panic<p>

So keep your fingers crossed  
>Hide them behind you back<br>I'll hold my breath  
>And let you fill the room<br>With smoke and mirrors things look clearer  
>Just don't panic<br>So chase your words with your tongue  
>Because you can't avoid me<br>Because you can't avoid me

"Rima welcome to the band. Btw we're called midnight bites" Utau said with a grin on her face

**Gigi-Chan: so what do you think?**

**Ikuto: how did you even find that band?**

**Gigi-Chan: I have connections! Plz r& r**


	3. fights and traumatization

**Gigi-Chan: I'm back to add another chapter to this crack pairing**

**Ikuto: I sing good, but why would I be bipolar?**

**Rima: I have to sing whenever this perv say so? Not fair**

**Amu/ nagihiko: so you guys have totally forgotten about us?**

**Gigi-Chan: of course not! You shall be the villains in my epic story, btw I'm going to try and add a song in every two chapters.**

**Utau: you made me sound like a bipolar bitch**

**Gigi-Chan: you said it, not me. Oh yes and my friend Kayla wants to be in the story, should I let her.**

**Put your answers in the review! Yaya do disclaimer!**

**Yaya: Gigi-Chan does not own any music or shugo chara.**

"Midnight bites, huh. I like it, and I have one problem" I said looking out of the garage, out to the street.

"What you sing great, you know the lyrics, and you're not a bitch" Utau listed off the reasons why she love rima

"Amu's coming, and she's mad" I said, a look fear evident on my face

"Oh shit" Kukai, Utau, Yaya, and emme mumbled, knowing some shit was about to go down

As amu approached us, the band ran to the garage door, trying to close it. The door was halfway down before a hand grabbed the bottom of the large door and pulled against it. The band jumped back shocked at the sudden hand. The door flew up to show a pissed amu with a sadistic smile spread across her face.

"Hey guys, came to practice with you" she said, her word forced through her teeth

"Amu, you're no longer in the band." Emme spoke, trying to pick a fight. To tell you the truth, from the look on Emme's face when she saw amu, I kind of knew that those two did not like each other.

"What did you say 'Emilina'?" Amu retorted. This little name seemed to start the fight.

"Well, bitch, I said you are no longer in the band." Emme said, literally getting in amu's pushed Emme back. Emme smirked and right hooked the bitch on the nose.

"My nose!" she screeched

"If you ask me, it doesn't make a difference. You still the same ass ugly bitch from before" Yaya smiled. I had to stifle a laugh as the whore turned bright red in anger. She stood up of the ground and pointed at all of us.

"You'll all pay for this, do you hear me!" she screeched before running away muttering curse words toward Emme. Unluckily for her, Emme heard. Emme ran after her. When Emme caught her, she grabbed her and threw her to the ground, while not letting go of her hair. She straddled amu and started punching her as amu covered her face, trying to block her punches. Emme stopped to pull her arms apart from her face. Emme head butted her before she climbed off her and walked back to us, wiping of her blood from her knuckles and her forehead.

"No one. Calls me 'Emilina' and curses at me and walked away without get their face FULLY pulverized" she stated before sitting down to let Utau check her over for scratches.

I looked over to Ikuto, wondering why he's been so quiet. When I found him, I smirked. He was holding a camcorder and his phone. The bastard has been videotaping AND taking pictures.

"You're so sending me everything that you've got on those things." I said as he just simply nodded, knowing that I would hunt him down If he didn't.

"Well it's been good, but I have got to go" Kukai waved walking away

"Me too. I have ballet practice" Yaya said, while turning to walk away

"Ikuto, you're sending me everything on that camcorder, and I have to go see about that B.O.T.B thing." Utau said noticing the camera. She stood up from Emme and walked out of the garage

"Well, I know they left to give you guys a moment, but I'm not the type to beat around the bush, so just make sure to use condoms!" she told us while running away. That's right, you better run. Because I'll find you for saying that.

"Oh that reminds me, my parents were waiting for me in the car!" I screamed. I ran at top speed back to the school. After five minutes I reached the school. I saw my parent's car, but it was shaking. I walked over to the car, and looked through the window. I will forever regret do this. When I looked through, I saw my parent's getting hot and heavy. And I could see everything. Everything.

**Gigi- Chan: so what do you think? Ideas are always welcome in the review box thingy**

**Ikuto: damn emme kicked ass.**

**Rima: did I really need to see what I saw?* crying in the corner***

**Gigi-Chan: yes, because I heard from Yaya that you said I was a bitch for making you accept that singing deal with Ikuto.**

**Rima: well sorry about that -_-'''. Please R&R!**


	4. propositions and cafe's?

Gigi-Chan: I'm back!

Ikuto: took you long enough to write again

Rima: yeah it is kind of weird how you update a lot and then go cold

Gigi-Chan: whatever, and to answer a review question yes, Kukamu98, they were doing what you think they were doing. And to everyone just to a give a hint to anyone who couldn't guess what the were doing they weren't making pies. Also a big bear hug to SakuraNadeshiko for the awesome idea that is going to happen in this chapter! So everyone who is reading this, give a cookie to this person! And before I forget, many thanks to this person that thought I was funny. When I read that I had made someone laugh, I was literally already thinking of scenarios for future chapters!

Amu: was it really necessary to have emme beat me up?

Gigi-Chan: no, but I kind of wanted to start a fight c: now Yaya-Chan please do disclaimer~!

Yaya-Chan: Gigi-Chan does not own shugo chara or any songs p.o.v.

Rima's p.o.v.

"Holy fucking shit! My eyes!" I screeched as I fell to the ground trying to get that horrible picture out of my brain.

Her parent heard her and quickly fumbled to get their clothes back on. Once they completed that particularly hard task, they got out of the car only to see rima on the ground covering her eyes. Both parents sweat dropped at their daughter actions.

"Rima, darling, why would you look in the window of a shaking car?" her mother questioned, trying to shift the blame of her traumatization on to rima

"ME! Why in the hell would you do that in a non-window tinted car, in front of a school!" I yelled still not having enough will to look at her parents, after the scene she just saw

"know what? Whatever I walking home, because I will never sit in that back seat again! I literally speed walked out of the area. After a block or two I started thinking about something else to get my mind off the parent thing. I started thinking of the fight and how Ikuto had taken pictures and videos of it. I thought of everyone's excuse and realized something. What in the hell was b.o.t.b?

No ones p.o.v.

While rima freaked on not knowing something, amu was planning her revenge. After the fight, amu had walked across town to a certain hated red head with green eyes that has probably done 'it' with more guy than he fingers can count.

"Hello saaya, I have a deal," amu spoke cutting right to the chase " my band just kicked me out because I cheated on my boyfriend. So how about I join your band? If you say yes you will get first place in the battle of the bands competition and you'll finally get revenge through all the years of embarrassment they put you through." Amu spoke with confidence and a smirk

"O.k. but if we don't get first place, I get to ruin your reputation, get your current boyfriend and you have to pay me three hundred bucks" saaya stated while looking back at all the humiliation that midnight bites had put her through.

~*next day*~

Rima walked to Ikuto's house, of course after denying her parent offer to drive her. When she arrived everyone was there except Utau and emme.

"Where's Utau and emme?" rima questioned , curiosity getting the best of her

"they're out shopping today for the band outfits" Kukai answered

"We are only waiting for you, because Utau said that you needed to be taken to the mall with us'

Yaya said, eating pocky.

"Well let's go!" Kukai said fist pumping

When they got to the mall, they immediately say Utau waiting at the entrance.

"Hurry up we got a gig at Buena Vista café! WE'RE ON IN FIVE MINUTES AND WE DON'T HAVE A SONG!"

She yelled

"Wait! I have a song that I wanted show you guys, maybe we could use that?" rima asked confident that they could do this. She handed Utau the song and notes and crossed her fingers.

"This is perfect! The band already knows the notes and the tempo, but I can't sing this. It's not in my voice range." Utau said her hope slowly dying out

"I can sing it, I mean, I know my voice is in range and I know the lyrics since I wrote them! Or I could tweak the song to put it in your voice range." Rima said hope evident in her voice.

"We don't have enough time to tweak it, so you're going to have to sing" Utau said while leading them to the café. Once they entered they saw their band on stage with worried faces. Utau walked over to them and told them the plan they nodded a waved the manager over and told him the song

"We have a surprise for you all, we have band that goes by the name of Midnight Bites here to perform the brand new song, it's alright, its o.k.!" the manager announced while we set up. When he finished talking they were ready to go. Rima walked up to the mike and took a deep breath before she started singing

You told me  
>there's no need<br>To talk it out  
>Cause its too late<br>To proceed  
>And slowly<br>I took your words  
>And walked away<p>

No looking back  
>I wont regret, no<br>I will find my way  
>I'm broken<br>But still I have to say

It's Alright, OK  
>I'm so much better without you<br>I won't be sorry  
>Alright, OK<br>So don't you bother what I do  
>No matter what you say<br>I wont return  
>Our bridge has burned down<br>I'm stronger now  
>Alright, OK<br>I'm so much better without you  
>I won't be sorry<p>

You played me  
>Betrayed me<br>Your love was nothing but a game  
>Portrait a role<br>You took control, I  
>I couldn't help but fall<br>So deep  
>But now I see things clear<p>

It's Alright, OK  
>I'm so much better without you<br>I won't be sorry  
>Alright, OK<br>So don't you bother what I do  
>No matter what you say<br>I wont return  
>Our bridge has burned down<br>I'm stronger now  
>Alright, OK<br>I'm so much better without you  
>I won't be sorry<p>

Don't waist you fiction tears on me  
>Just save them for someone in need<br>It's Way too late  
>I'm closing the door<p>

It's Alright, OK  
>I'm so much better without you<br>I won't be sorry  
>Alright, OK<br>So don't you bother what I do  
>No matter what you say<br>I won't return  
>Our bridge has burned down<br>I'm stronger now  
>Alright, OK<br>I'm so much better without you  
>I won't be sorry<p>

It's Alright, OK  
>Alright, OK<br>Without you  
>No matter what you say<br>It's Alright, OK  
>Alright, OK<br>Without you  
>I won't be sorry <p>


	5. wait, WHAT!

Gigi-Chan: welcome back to my story!

Yaya: why do you update, update, update, go cold, and then update twice on the same day?

Utau: yeah do you know how messed up that is?

Rima: honestly, I don't care because the less she update, the less time I have to spend with that purple headed cheating freak.

Ikuto: and the less I have to deal with the 'new' amu…..

Gigi-Chan: and I am sincerely sorry for not putting the ending note on the last chapter! Many apologies! But can Yaya please do disclaimer, for my mind is bubbling with new ideas!

Yaya: Gigi-Chan does not own any songs or shugo chara!

Normal p.o.v.

As the song finished the crowd was dead silent. The band held their breath for about a minute before the crowd burst into the loudest cheers they could ever hear in their band smiled as the cheer of awesomeness continued. Rima turned to te band with a huge smile on her face. Of course rima being a mashiro and all, it was extremely rare to see a huge smile like rima had. The manager ran up to them and started making offers.

"You guys are the best band that has ever played here! How would you like to make this your new hangout place! We'll even change the name of the café to the name of the band! It'll be like marking your territory." The owner of the restaurant rambled

The doors to the café bust open with a loud bang. In the doorway stood an angry woman with firery red hair, long bed-head hair that reached down to her lower back. She had on an aeropostale sweatshirt and jeans with peach uggs.

"Michaela-san, fancy meeting you here" Utau voice was shaking as if she was terrified, which, for some reason she was.

"Don't give ma that bull! As your manager, you are to tell me when you had gigs booked, when the gig is taking place, and what songs you are playing!" she screamed while also making everyone in the restaurant flee for that café. Kukai, Yaya, and emme seem to have fled in the crowd also.

Rima's p.o.v.

_Damn. Kukai, Yaya, and emme ditched us! Bunch of pussies. Tthen again it was pretty clever. I was about to truly cry because of this weird lady until an idea struck me in my massive evil mind._

" wait, this is my jam! Watch out people!" I started dancing out of they store.

" yeah baby" Utau yelled copying my movements. We both danced to the mall entrance. I turned to Utau.

" you catch on fast for someone that's new to my evil mind" I stated looking thoroughly impressed.

" I could say the same to you! You made up a pretty fun plan back there. Also I think I have some explaining to do. That crazy bitch back there was our manager, Michaela-san. She very casual when it comes to fashion. But she's awesome once you get to know her. She is pretty laid back though. She was mad because of the gigs we've been having for the past month that we haven't been telling her "she stated nervously. I sweat dropped at this information.

_How stupid can these people be not to tell their own manager about the gigs they have been playing around town? Much less, how could the manager not have notice the band that she manages hasn't been playing for a month? I mean, seriously, who hires a person like that?_

"I bet you're wondering who can hire a person like that?" Utau stated.

"We only hired her because she is Emme's older sister." she explained

"Okay I need a complete background story on everyone in the band except for Ikuto" I yelled out of confusion.

"Okay here it goes" Utau took a deep breath

"Emme is lesbian and has a brother named tadase who is gay. She has an older sister Michaela who is bi-sexual. Kukai has five straight brothers who are also jerk-offs. Ikuto is my brother of course. yaya is bi-sexual, with a younger brother who is extremely protective, but not gay." Utau explained to me with a huge smile on her face.

_Is she high or something? Why the hell is she smiling like that. I have nothing against gays, I support them actually because my uncles are gay. But almost every one in this band is gay! Now the number of gay and bi-sexual people I know has gone up to 10!_

"you two think you can dance out of this situation! Get back her" we both turned our heads to see Michaela charging towards us, dragging Ikuto by his ear. Oops….. forgot about Ikuto. Oh well, too late now any way. Utau and I turned and ran toward the entrane doors, which actually didn't help at all. It just made Michaela-san even madder than she was before.

**Amu's p.o.v.**

"you bitch, I thought you said that they wouldn't be able to come up with a song that fast. The manager in that store was one of the judges in the battle of the bands competition. So not only did they rock, but they have one of the 3 judges on their side. So now our band looks like they suck. Thank a whole freaking lot" saaya screeched from behind the bush they were hiding behind.

" they should have failed. It was that whore, rima. She gave them the new song that saved their asses." I seethed.

_That little bitch had ruined our sabotage and shot it back at us!_

Gigi-Chan: so what do you think? I brought the power of homosexuals into this story c:

Ikuto: why haenv't I talked for the past two chapters?

Rima: I why would I dance out of a situation

Yaya: and why am I bi?

Emme; why an I lesbian? Are you kidding me?

Gigi-Chan: that because I said so!

Ikuto: why would you two leave m,e to be tortured?

Rima and Utau: every man for himself…

Gigi-Chan: well, r&r to see what happens to Ikuto, rima, and Utau!


	6. pity ikuto

Gigi-Chan: I'm baaaaaccccckkkk!

Ikuto: oh joy, it's the author that fails at being an author

Gigi-Chan: stfu Ikuto before we have an accident *insert scary face*

Yaya-Chan: stop fighting!

Rima-Chan: shh….. Yaya Ikuto gunna get beat up

Utau: I wanna watch

Kukai: I got popcorn!

Ikuto: don't tell me your just going to watch!

Gigi-Chan: While I beat the crap out of Ikuto, Yaya do disclaimer, but before I go I have to say SakuraNadeshiko i absolutely love your ideas and I feel honored that you looked at my profile!

Kukamu98 thx for the review and its refreshing to know that some of my readers support gays and lesbians

Rosey-Chan- thank you I am flattered that you like my story, and now that I have done my shoutouts Yaya if you will!

Yaya: Gigi-Chan does not own anything except oc's

"Hinamori amu! You know what our deal was now pay up! And nagihiko better be taking me on 'our' date by tonight!" saaya screeched at the sulking hinamori

"Yes, saaya-san here's your money I'll call nagi-kun and tell him about your date tonight" amu said, avoiding all eye contact in shame

"Good and you better not forget, you got it bitch!" saaya said, walking out of the area.

Amu pulled out her phone and dialed the all too familiar numbe. After a few ring she hearad her former boyfriend answer

" Hello?" nagihiko answered his phone

' Hey nagi, listen I made a bet that I lost and that bet said that I had to give you away to saaya" amu said hesitantly

"what, I cant believe you did this amu! Do you know what you've done! You promised something you have no authority over anymore! Nagihiko yelled into his cell

" Nagi, please! If you don't, who knows what will happen" amu yelled tears now flowing feely down her face.

" Fine, I'll go on the date but don't expect me to stay with the bitch!' nagi said finally after looking over the situation in his mind. Nagihiko hung up directly after

Amu sighed as she silently cried to herself.

Ikuto's p.o.v.

God, I am so confused right now! One minute we're being praised, next everyone in the restaurant fled away from our manager, then rima and Utau ditched me with this crazy bitch and now I'm being dragged off by the ear! Can't I catch a break?

I looked up and saw rima and Utau at the mall entrance. I shot them the universal help me look. They both flipped me off and ran out the front mall entrance. Son of a bitch! They ditched me.

Michaela-san ran out the front door after them when she saw them get in their car she ran to her car and threw me in the backseat and got into the driver seat. Why won't someone save me.

Utau's p.o.v

Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit! She's going to kill us once she catches us, but poor Ikuto. But it was pretty funny how we flipped him off then ran.

'" Utau get out of dream land and watch the road1 we almost a senior citizen bus and ran over an old man!" rima screeched holding on to her seat belt for dear life

"!" we both yelled as I swerved to avoid hitting a group of toddlers

"What is today? through the helpless and vulnerable into the street!" Utau yelled

After about ten more minutes of swerving and screaming the car pulled to a stop. Both girls exited the car and nearly vomited. Once they pulled themselves together they made their way to the house. When Utau reached for her key she heard shuffling behind her. She quickly turned around.

"Why hello their girls"

Gigi-Chan: well how was that for chapter number six bitches?

Kukai, Yaya, and emme; why weren't we involved in this chapter?

Gigi-Chan; cuz I said so and remember all my lovely readers the next time I review will be when I get 32 reviews so pleas r&r for Ikuto's sorry but


End file.
